Look What You Missed Out
by shaliny14
Summary: kagome pretends to be Inuyasha’s to be mate resulting in everyone in the tashinou mansion to hate her for being human but what happens when they find out that kagome is really a dog demoness/priestess what happens when they find out WHO kagome really is
1. Expectations

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Rumiko Takahashi's Inuyasha.**_

"So, you haven't been home in six years and you come home with a fiancé."

"Half-breed, I knew you were a disgrace but sinking as low as mating a human, how pathetic can you get?"

Inuyasha hung up the phone after hearing the laughter in the background and looked out the window with a smirk on his face.

"Soon, soon they will all see."

_**FLASHBACK**_

_"Please, Kagome."_

_"No."_

_"Please?"_

_"No."_

_"Please?"_

_"__**NO! NO! NO! NO! NO!**__"_

_'__**PLEASE?????**__'_

_"Inuyasha, you broke up with me and now you want me to pretend I'm your fiancé!"_

_"Kags, please."_

_"Yasha, don't look at me that way. I can't ask Kikyo...wait a sec doesn't your family hate humans!"_

"_Kags, you're not human. We both know that, so take off that dammed necklace and transform!"_

_"Inuyasha, how can you ask me that? You know what I look like. I wouldn't be able to step outside without a mob of horny males on my tail."_

_"Kags, you're the most beautiful demoness I've ever seen; plus no one would dare touch you if you were mine." _

_"Ok one: flattery gets you nowhere and two: __**I AM NOT YOURS!**__ You lost that when… Oh, forget it."_

_"Kags, please… ok what if you go as your 'human' self __**PLEASE**__."_

_"Yasha, why do you want __**ME**__ to go?"_

"_Well, because when everyone treats you like shit for being a human and they find out __**WHO**__ you really are; I just want to see their faces. Especially the look on Sesshoumaru's and his asshole brothers faces."_

_"Because… they always think of me as a failure and when I show up with you they'll see what kind of woman I can get. Please will you do this for me, Kags?"_

"_So, what am I supposed to be a trophy or what?"_

_"__**NO!**__ Just... please."_

_"Ok...."_

_'Man, I know I'm going to regret this.' Kagome thought as she took a last look at Inuyasha's grinning face._

_**END FLASHBACK**_

ONE WEEK LATER

"Inuyasha is such an idiot. He thinks that a mere human can make this Sesshoumaru jealous. How pathetic he is."

"That's enough all of you; at least Inuyasha will be able to give me a grand pup or two or twelve."

With that, Toga turned on his heels and left the room, leavening four stunned dog demons staring in his wake.

**111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111**

Inuyasha and Kagome were picking out a dress for her to wear but they could not decide on any that they saw.

"Kagome, what do you think about this one?" Inuyasha held out a beautiful red dress from the rack.

"Hum, Inu, what is with you and red. You know my favorite color is royal blue." Inuyasha growled out.

"Why… because I hate that fucking color."

"Geez, Inu… that's the color of my eyes."

"No… they are blue-grey." Inuyasha mumbled.

"Why do I have to dress up anyways?"

"Because those bastards won't take a second look at you unless you look like the best."

"So? Am I not supposed to be your _'mate'_ or what? "

"Yeah, but... never mind just pick something and hurry the hell up will you? I don't have all day you know."

"Whatever…" Kagome replied as she picked up a formal blue dress with silts up to her thighs. Kagome thought…

_'I wonder how I'll look in this?'_ while Inuyasha was thinking along the lines…

'_What will she look like under it or better yet… out of it?'_

**2222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222**2

"Oh, I can't wait until I see my little boys little girlfriend." said Iyazoi with excitement.

"Ok first of all he's not little anymore and second she's not his girlfriend… she's his mate to be." replied Toga.

"Isn't it the same thing?"Asked Iyazoi. Toga just let it drop and left to prepare everything to welcome his son and his mate.

'I wonder what she's like. I hope she's not a gold-digger and can bare strong pups.' thought Toga.

(NOTES: I want to than everyone who reviews and my beta golden-eyed-girl)


	2. Anger

Inuyasha paced around the room thinking, _'I wonder what they will think I hope mom doesn't go overbroad or worse dad starts talking about grand pups?.'_ Just as Kagome walked out of the restroom in her dress **WITHOUT** the necklace and Inuyasha's mouth went dry trying to control his beast. Inuyasha turned, grabbed his keys and grumbled… "Let's go".

"Wait! How do I look and be brutal?"

Inuyasha did not want to answer for fear of what he might say, so instead he ran all the way to the car leaving a fuming Kagome in his dust. She placed her necklaces on and looked herself over in the mirror.

"Good enough." She said as she blew a kiss to her reflection grabbing her purse and locking the door.

When they got into the car and started their journey Inuyasha was driving as slow as possible. That was until Kagome shouted, "What's wrong with you? You usually drive over the limit… way over the limit and now you're driving like a freaking snail!"

Growling, Inuyasha stepped on the gas pedal. "Are you happy wench?"

Instead of responding, she just glared out the window trying to think. She did not realize that she said her thoughts aloud. "Man I have a bad feeling about going to the mansion." Hearing this Inuyasha glanced at her from the corner of his eye and sighed, "It'll be ok Kags, just...be you." Inside Inuyasha was thinking _'your demon self'…_ "Thanks Yasha."

They finally made it to their destination. As Kagome got out of the car, Inuyasha was immediately by her side. Kagome sensed his nervousness and whispered in his ear as she looped her arm through his, "It's going be ok Yasha, I promise." He took comfort from her warm, gentle arms. They started walking to the grand doors and as they were about to knock they heard a voice announce them. They hesitated for a moment and walked in as the doors opened. Before they knew it they were being led to the living room, where they were to meet the family _'oh joy'_ thought both Kagome and Inuyasha.

333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

At the mansion the room was **TENSE** no one spoke, no one moved, all were waiting to see what the half-breed would show up with. Iyazoi and her mate Toga were anxious, excited and a bit nervous. Sesshoumaru just had a smirk on his face waiting to see Inuyasha make a fool of himself and his gold digging wench. Toshe the youngest Tashiou was bored. Hakushin, second to youngest, was annoyed that he had to watch the half-breed prance round getting attention. Mushin the second oldest, was too preoccupied with his own thoughts to think about Inuyasha. All he could think about was the Northern princess. It was said she was a goddess an--his thoughts were cut off when Jaken announced that Inuyasha was pulling into the driveway.

Toga was speaking to Jaken about the preparations for his son's arrival. "Be sure to inform me at first sight of Inuyasha. Is that understood?"

"Yes sir, master Tashiou sir." Iyazoi placed a hand on her mates shoulder. "Stop scaring the little toad my mate. I do not want my carpet soiled. "Jaken secretly glared at the human that his master had taken by mistake. _'No one knows that you are a mistake. You may think my master loves you but I have been confided the truth and when the time comes the real lady will come back and take her place'_

4444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444

**The living room**

Mushin, Sesshoumaru, Toshe and Hakushin were discussing the arrival of Inuyasha; or as they like to call him the half-breed. "Do you really think he'll show up?" asked Mushin.

"I bet he won't." Replied Hakushin.

"What do think Sesshoumaru?" asked Toshe.

"Hn." was his only answer.

"Did you hear that the Northern princess has been found and it is said she is here in Tokyo." At that statement, everyone froze and looked at their father. How they did not notice him enter the room? They do not know it was so silent until Toshe asked… "I have only seen her once; at last year's ball. Are you sure she is back father?"

"I do not know, Toshe but if she is she is probably in hiding."

"Why?"

"There are so many males that want to mate her. She is not safe."

"But she is the most powerful demoness that I've ever met."

"Yes, but there is more than one way to skin a cat, so to speak." At that, Toshe just stayed quite and tried to digest the new information.

"What a pity she has not been found." said Mushin suddenly.

Everyone turned to glare as he put his hands up in a sigh of surrender and said…

"If she was found then I would make her mine and no one would dare touch her."

"Like that would ever happen." replied Hakushin.

Sesshoumaru just had his usual stoic face but inside he was thinking back to that ball and his angel.

_**Flashback**_

_He was tired and bored so he went to the balcony. There his eyes found the most beautiful female he had ever seen in his life and when she spoke to him; it was like music to his ears "What are you doing here?"_

_"HN, I could ask you the same thing."_

_"Yeah, I guess you're right."_

_He did not know why he answered her question, he was Sesshoumaru, but he did anyway. "I am tired and there is no one tolerable enough to associate with." She laughed and he felt like he was in haven._

_"I have the same feeling but you seem t-"she was cut off by a male's voice… "KAGOME! HOW MANY TIME HAVE I TOLD YOU NOT TO SNEAK OFF LIKE THAT?"_

_"I am sorry father but I would like you to meet," she pointed towards me and I responded for her, "Tashiou, Sesshoumaru."_

_"It's nice to meet you Sesshoumaru." and before he could respond he was gone and had taken my angel with him._

_**End flashback**_

Sesshoumaru mentally shook his head and started waiting to see Inuyasha make a fool of himself and his wench.

5555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

"My baby's finally home!" Screeched Iyazoi as she ran to Inuyasha, almost knocking Kagome down. "Welcome home son and future daughter in law." Toga said winking at Kagome while she blushed. Sesshoumaru, Toshe, Hakushin and Mushin took the time to observe the wench that the half-breed came with and each had their own thoughts.

_'Pathetic, she looks the same as the other human wench.'_ thought Sesshoumaru

_'She looks friendly but you can't judge a book by its cover. Ha-ha, Sesshoumaru probably hates her already… he will never learn.'_ thought Toshe.

'Nothing special but her scent that is.' thought Hakushin.

'Hum, maybe the half-breed isn't as pathetic as I originally expected' thought Mushin.

It was silent as everyone stared at Kagome. They were watching, waiting to see when she would blow up. They did not have to wait long because a few seconds later she yelled… "Take a picture it'll last longer!"

No one responded which unnerved her; she glanced over at Inuyasha and noticed that he had his eyes fixed on the carpet. No one heard the door open until it was too late. A little girl came out of nowhere and went straight for Kagome "Rin's name is Rin and who are you? Hello, uncle Yasha." Kagome stared at the little girl called rin for a second before crouching to her height and said "Hi Rin I'm Kagome. It's nice to meet you."

"Then she stood and elbowed Inuyasha in the ribs." Hey squirt, how did you know it was me? I didn't even think you remembered me." Inuyasha said a bit shocked. Rin just laughed and said "Your doggy ears uncle Yasha. They are so cute."

66666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

Kagome's p.o.v

A little toad came and announced dinners were ready but not before giving me this nasty look. I decided to ignore it and followed Inuyasha to the dining room. When we were seated, I looked over everyone and my eyes landed on the demon sitting on the right of Inuyasha's father. Sesshoumaru I think was his name is. I do not know why but for some reason he looks familiar to me. After a few minutes of trying to remember where I have seen him the food came and it smelled delicious. Sinner was quiet except for Rin's constant chattering. I wonder whose child she is. It cannot be anyone's here because she is human but then my thoughts were cut off by Togas question.

7777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

"So my dear, how long have you know my son?" asked Toga.

"Hum about 5 years Mr.-"

"Nonsense you can call me father or Toga if you prefer. You are almost family now." Toga interrupted and Kagome just blushed and nodded her head.

"That is if she doesn't decide to leave the half-breed at the church like-"Inuyasha stood up ready to lunge at Hakushin until Kagome stood up and pushed Inuyasha back to his seat. "Well we can see whose the alpha in this mating." laughed Toshe but when he looked to kagome, he immediately shut up.

Kagome said nothing and sat down her body glowing a bright pink.

"I suggest that you shut your mouth before I purify you to hell and back, understand?" Toshe said nothing and nodded.

Everything was calm for a second until Mushin said "Do you know who we are wench?" Kagome got up; walked to the other side of the table and was about to slap him until Inuyasha grabbed her hands and pulled her back.

"You should count your blessings." she spoke coldly. Mushin was going to say something but a growl from his father stopped him.

99999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

After dinner, Rin asked Kagome if she could read her a bedtime story. "Sure, I'd love to but ask your daddy first." Rin nodded her head and ran to Sesshoumaru shocking Kagome. _'That's her father?'_ was the only thing going through her head as Rin led the way to her room.


	3. the beging of revenge

While Kagome read Rin a bedtime story, the rest of Inuyasha's family was having a meeting about **HER**!

"I hate the stupid bitch." Toshe said angrily.

"Yeah did you notice her attitude? She thinks that she's already part of the family and can do whatever she wants." replied Mushin.

"Hn." Was Sesshoumaru's response.

"Inuyasha are you not going to defend your mate-to-be, step up boy?" toga scolded.

"How disgraceful." Hakushin muttered but Inuyasha was off in his own world thinking of how to get Kagome to take off the necklace. He did not notice or hear anything from anyone until Izayoi came with the tea.

"Well, I think your girlfriend is lovely dear." She said cheerfully.

"Hum, did you guys say something? I wasn't listening."

"Forget it." All the brothers except Sesshoumaru said in unison

**111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111 **

"And they lived happily ever after…" Kagome put the book down and placed a kiss on Rin's forehead. She was about to leave the room until Rin's sleepy voice stopped her.

"You forgot to say 'the end' mama." At that, statement Kagome froze but when she looked at Rin and saw her angelic sleeping face and she thought she was hearing things.

_'Man, I've been in this house too long. I am starting to go insane' _as she walked down the stairs her heart started to hurt immensely._ 'WH-what the hell?'_ "I hate the stupid bitch."

"Yeah, did you notice her attitude? She thinks that she's already part of the family and can do whatever she wants." As she stood at the bottom of the steps and eavesdropped on the conversation, she started to get madder and madder until she could not take it anymore. Just as she was about to give them a peace of her mind her until beast stated

_***Hn...wait lets teach them a lesson***_

_'What kind of lesson did you have in mind?'_

_***...you will have to wait and see* **_and with that Kagome's necklace turned black and came off in the palm of her hand.

**222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222 **

"It is not nice to speak ill of those who are not here to defend themselves. I have taught you all better pups." Said toga angrily.

Just as they were about to respond, Jaken announced that there was someone looking for the master and as expected Toga got up and went to see to the matter. Everyone else followed when they got to the door there was the most beautiful golden dress with silver trimmings worn by the most breathtaking demoness they had ever laid eyes on. Sesshoumaru blocked Inuyasha's view so he yelled.

"Who the fuck is it?"

Then she laughed and Inuyasha tried to hide his smirk

_'Damn she must have heard them. Shit, I rather feel sorry for them. They are so screwed.' _

No one noticed the small gasp come from Sesshoumaru.

_'It's her; my angel... Kagome.'_ No one remember his half brothers mate-to-be's name and who would with such a creature in front of them?

"Umm, hello, is Inuyasha here?" Kagome asked.

"Umm, yeah, who are you?"

'_What is she up to?'_ Inuyasha wondered.

"Hell, it very nice to meet you. Is there somewhere we can talk privately?"

"Yeah sure, dad can I use your study?" Asked Inuyasha.

He was already leading the way for Kagome. All four brothers were glaring at the back of his head wishing him gone.

**3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333**

"What do you think their talking about?"Asked Toshe

"I don't know but I don't like it. Why would someone as amazing as her want to talk to some one like him?" replied Mushin

"That's enough; she is here for Inuyasha, not any of you. So it is best you stay out of her way." Toga ordered, but he secretively thought _'Maybe if she stays here long enough she will be attracted to one of my pups. Maybe just maybe that is entirely possible and that would mean...more grand pups.'_

**444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444 **

"Kags, what are you up to?"

"Aw, Yasha I'm just having a little fun."

"What do you mean?"

"...you have to promise not to be mad."

"What is it?"

"Well I saw the way they looked at me when I came and I thought--"

"Your going to try to seduce them aren't you?"

"Well...when they find out that I am _'human'_ and _'mate-to be' _they going to just die of humiliation. That it is too funny. I can't wait to see their faces so umm...what do you think?" She said chuckling.

"...."

"Inuyasha..."

"Kags, are you crazy? This is dangerous! I can't let you do this."

'_**WOW**__! This is great my plan is falling into place and I didn't have to lift a finger.'_

"Aw, Yasha, I'm a big girl. I can take care of myself."

"Kags I can't risk it."

_'Here it comes 3...2...1'_

"Whatever! You're not the boss of me! I can do what ever the hell I want and there's nothing you can do to stop me!"

"Fine wench, do whatever you want just don't come crying to my later."

_'Bingo! Now all I have to do is sit back and enjoy the show.'_

**5555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555**

"Jaken I want you to make sure that demoness doesn't leave without me knowing. Is that understood?"

"Ye-yes master Tashiou." Said as his master left the study.

Jaken was struck with an idea 'Think… think… why anyone would stay in a place for long without causing suspicion? Ah ha, I have it! A storm would surely make anyone stay indoors! Yes that's it, if there were to be a big enough storm then no one would be able to leave and all the master's would have their chance with the demoness. All of them but that vile half-breed, now what? Where is that blasted old book of magic? I hope I can find it in time.'

**6666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666**

"They have been there long enough don't you think?" asked Toshe angrily.

"Hn, you are right brother. What do you suppose they are doing up there?" Mushin replied with jealousy lacing his every word.

The single male brother's eyes held a tint of red to them surprisingly Sesshoumaru's eyes matched his brother's.

_'What is taking that half-breed so long? I want my angel.'_ thought Sesshoumaru anxiously

"Ah ha! I found it. Ok here we go."

"Maaamoooomaaaa! Rain, rain… the sky is darkening… water is falling… faster, harder, come...one week!"

'Yes now it will rain one week straight. My master will be so proud. I hope that's enough time.' With that thought, the rain could be herd pouring down. '_It is going according to plan, perfectly.'_

**777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777**

Inuyasha came down with Kagome right behind him.

"Well, I'd better go."

"No, wait a moment." Sesshoumaru breathed out shocking everyone including himself.

"Umm ok...is there something wrong?"

_'DAM!'_ thought Sesshoumaru as he was going to say something they all heard rain pouring down hard.

"Wow, today's forecast didn't say anything about rain. That is odd." Said Kagome.

_'Hn, I wonder.' _All four brothers thought simultaneously.

"Well, I'd better go before it gets worse." Just as she touched the doorknob, lightening struck followed closely by the sound of thunder. She jumped into his arms.

"Ah, I am sorry about that."

_'Wow I never really got a good look at him he is hot!'_

"It is no problem. By the way my name's tos-"

"Like she care's about that, I am Haku-"

"Wait, what the hell let go of her."

_'Wow this was easier than I thought.'_

"Why don't **YOU** go to **YOUR MATE** Inuyasha?" bit out Sesshoumaru.

'Oh shit' thought both Inuyasha and Kagome.

"Whatever, that fucking wench is still sleeping."

'_Wench, a wench I am huh… Humph, we'll see about that.'_ thought Kagome angrily.

"You-you have a mate? Inuyasha WH-why did you not tell me? Don't you trust me!" and with that she left the room with tears in her eyes or that is what everyone believed.

_'That'll teach him.'_ at that thought she heard something crash and Inuyasha curse in pain. Smiling to herself, she tried to think of a way to stay at the mansion without out them knowing she was _'human'. _ Well at least not yet

_'Who is that guy? I __**KNOW **__I've seen him somewhere before...but where?'_


	4. Options

**Kagome p.o.v**

'_Omg I can't believe it they want me to stay. What the hell am I going to do? I can't be in two places at the same time…or can I?'_ Inuyasha cut off my thoughts yelling at me.

"You bitch why did do that for?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about" 

'_I really don't know what he is going on about either.'_

Inuyasha looked at me suspiciously and huffed.

"Damn it, why didn't you say no?"

"No? No to what?"

"Damn, are you stupid?"

'_Shit, she is mad.'_ I heard him grumble

I stood up and got right in his face. "Ok, what the hell is wrong with you? I haven't done anything!"

'_Stupid idiot always gets me mad.'_

"You're the idiot if you are going to be here, what is going happen to the "_human_" Kagome? You should have said no when they asked you to stay!"

"Ummm I…"I bit my lip and stared at my feet

"Idiot, they are going to find out the truth in no time!"

"Shut up just…just let me think. "

"Yeah, well we don't have that kind of time."

"I know bu-wait **WHAT** are you calling me stupid?"

"N-no I meant that…"

"You meant what? You know what… forget it we don't have time for this."

Then I started to think…Damn it Inuyasha I don't even know why the hell you didn't just- Omg why did I not think of it before…will it work?

"Umm, Kags are you ok?'

"Ok I have an idea… but I don't know if it will work."

"What are you thinking?"

"Well, we have two options…"

**11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111** I was really stuck ok so I want to start a new story but I really what to finish this one first so please review lol let's see if you can guess the options **PLEASE REVIW I REALY APPARECIATE IT!!!!!!!!!!!!! :D**


	5. wicked

"Ok Inuyasha, I think that if I were to leave you it would solve our problem." Kagome stated.

"Leave me! What!" Inuyasha exclaimed.

"No, I mean I could write a letter saying I had to leave." Kagome said patiently.

"**HELL NO**! It will look like the same thing she…" Inuyasha stopped midsentence.

"I was thinking of saying that I was sick but what if they come up and check on…same thing? What are you talking about?"- Kags cocked her head to the side.

Inuyasha glared at her and growled "none of you business."

"WHAT? It is none of my business! Are you serious? After all, I am doing to help your sorry ass. "

"Alright already, let's just get to it!"

"Ok well, I kind of already wrote it. Here take a look and tell me what you think."

Dear Tashiou family, I know this was supposed to be kind of a family thing but I am sorry. I for some reason got sick. Therefore, I hailed a taxi. Do not worry about me please. I will call Inu when I get home. Yours truly, Kagome

"Well, what do you think?"

"Well what? It's ok but I don't think they'll buy it."

"Umm, doesn't really matter."

"What do you mean?" Yasha asked narrowing his eyes at her.

"He-he, they'll be too busy falling all over me." smiled Kagome wickedly.

**1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111**

When breakfast came, everything was set. Inuyasha had placed the note in Kagome's '_human'_ room and was sleeping when he heard a noise come from Sesshoumaru's room.

"Damn it it's too early for this shit." and with that he flopped on his stomach and went back to sleep.

**2222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222**

"Miss…"he was cut off by her saying…

"No, just call me Kagome." as he looked into her eyes and down her body his pants suddenly felt **EXTREMLY** tight.

Ok hey ya I hope you like it well the next chapter is maybe going to be somewhat lemony lol but with who?;P

Ok well this is the "summery"

On my next story…

"Yo-you did all this because I was human." She whispered more to herself than to them. His heart was breaking but did not let it show and just when he was about to respond Inuyasha yelled…

"What the hell do you mean _'was'_ human and with that she looked into **HIS** eyes and a wicked smirk formed.

**PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK PLEASE BECAUSE IF IT IS NOT GOOD I WOUNT WAST MY TIME ON IT PLEASE REVIEWAND THANK YOU: D**


	6. The games begin

"Kagome, what are you doing in my room?" Toshe asked slyly.

"Oh, nothing… I was bored and woke early. So I decided to explore." responded kagome fidgeting with her fingers.

"Oh." he sounded disappointed.

"Bu-but that doesn't mean that I wouldn't have come to your roo…I mean." Kagome blushing she turned around.

'_Ok, this is so not going as I planned.'_ startled she looked at him when she heard him chuckle.

"It is ok but if I may ask why you are dressed so…" they heard someone clear their throat before he could finish his sentence both Kagome and Toshe turned to stare at him.

"What is going on here?" asked a seemingly angry Sesshoumaru.

Before Kagome could respond, Toshe put his arms around her waist.

"I do believe that you forgot this was my room, **BROTHER**." sneered Toshe.

"It appears as if **LADY** Kagome forgot as well." Sesshoumaru responded coldly.

Kagome was shocked by the look in both Toshe and Sesshoumaru's eyes. Kagome stepped away from Toshe and smiled.

"I do believe your right Sesshoumaru, my apology's Toshe." With that, she walked out the room swaying her hips hypnotizing them both but as soon as the door closed behind her the tension in the room rose.

**Sesshoumaru's P.O.V**

I was furious and my beast was just about to come out.

"What was she doing in your room?" I asked as soon as she was gone.

"I don't think that's any of your business Sess. Now if you don't mind, I need to change."

I hated the smirk he gave me. I had to get out of his room before I ripped his head off… I would get my answers later. I left his room and slammed the door behind me. I slammed it hard enough to chip the wood. As I was getting closer to my room, I started to smell Kagome's scent. I was exited and anxious as I opened the door I saw my angel and she looked… amazing. I just could not take it anymore. I grabbed her shoulders and turned her to face me…

**11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111**

_A little cliffy for you. Ok please, thank my beta Golden-Eyed-Girl. Please… PLEASE… review. I love to read them. It does not matter if they are short or long. I always try to write back. In the next 1 to 3, chapters will be some flashback revolving around Kagome's past and Sesshoumaru's first move lol :D hope you review_


	7. Wrong move

"Sess-"Kagome was cut off with Sesshoumaru's lips pressed on to hers. She gasped when she felt warm hands sliding down her body as the kiss came to a stop. Sesshoumaru pressed his body onto hers "**I… need… You... now." **

'_Crap his beast has been released. Oh shit! oh shit! What am I going to do?'_ thought Kagome franticly as she tried to push him off her earning a growl.

"Sessh… what are you doing? Kagome spoke nervously.

"Mate" was the only word she got in return as he kissed her again. This time with much more force. She moaned into his mouth and he took that as an encouragement to continue. As they made their way to the king size bed, the door was kicked open.

"**Kagome! Get off her you bastard!" **came Inuyasha'svoice.

Kagome took Sesshoumaru's momentary distraction against him and pushed him off the bed and ran out off the room breathing harshly.

**11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111**

"I'll kill you. Stay he fuck away from her." Inuyasha growled.

"Leave half breed!" He yelled as his eyes turned red.

Inuyasha slammed the door and ran to Kagome's room.

"Damn, Kagome open the door."

"Go away!"

"Kagome…forget it! I don't go for it this time."

When she was sure he was gone she jumped on her bed and screamed into her pillow falling asleep.

_**Dream**_

"Kagome, you have to go sweetheart. You have to. I know you don't want to but it's the only way to keep you safe."

"But father I-I can't leave. what about mama she-"

"I know, I know but this is for the good of the palace. If you are found you will be killed!" Suddenly there was a loud explosion in the palace "No! Kagome please you must go I will send for you once it is safe, go!"As another explosion was heard, Kagome hugged her father and ran down the secret tunnel.

As she ran through the darkness having known the tunnel by memory, she heard screams as she ran faster.

"If-if I had agreed to be his mate none of this would have happened." by now she had tears in her eyes "But I-I can't be with someone like him. No not after everything he has done. No I won't!" and with that she reached the light.

Kagome woke up with a maid knocking at her door.

"Lady Kagome! We were all so worried about you, you were missing for breakfast and we heard screaming-"

"I am fine just wanted some time to myself. I guess I fell asleep." she laughed nervously.

"lady-"

"No just call me Kagome…Kags if you prefer."

"Ok thank you…Kags." the maid giggled. "What shall I tell the young masters?"

"Umm I- just tell them I'll be down soon. I have to freshen up."

**22222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222**

"Kag- Lady Kagome said she will be down shortly." the maid bowed and left when Toga dismissed her.

"Before she comes down here you will **ALL** explain the situation to me."

When no one responded or even looked at him he growled so loud it was heard miles away. They all, even Sess, had to force themselves not to cover their ever so sensitive ears.

Lol ya I know it's been a while and I'm sooo sorry but I was getting tired of this…nevertheless got back to it lol I hope you review…PLEASE I promise to respond…even if its short lol I jus t love to read them I get happy lol please and thank you if you review—thank you


	8. day 1

Kagome's p.o.v

Kagome walked into the bathroom and looked at herself in the mirror.

"Wow, I look horrible."

'We always look like this when we have that nightmare, remember master?'

Kagome didn't respond to her beast she just stripped and turned the water on as hot as she could without getting burned. She hated remembering the last moments she had spent with her father… but she couldn't forget. No, she wouldn't allow herself to forget. It was all her fault that her kingdom was in jeopardy. It was her fault that her brother was sent away and it was her fault that her father was getting wreaker with stress and it was her fault that her mother… no she didn't want to think anymore. She stepped out of the shower and wrapped herself in a towel. Once she was done brushing her raven hair, she noticed something blue on her bed.

"Wow…" it was a sun dress.

"How ironic… it is pouring outside." Her smile turned to a frown when she noticed the westerns symbol on the bottom of the dress.

"Man… if father were here." She stopped she didn't even want to think about it.

She put on the dress wondering how they knew her size. Ad she set down to put on the matching slippers her beast began to resurface.

'Master I want to mate.' shocked Kagome fell back on her bed.

"What… you… want WHAT? No way! Are you insane?"

'The brothers are all good candidates and when we mate the threat to our kingdom will be over.'

"No! I can't do that to Inuyasha." her beast growled out about that half-breed is only using them.

Kagome could feel herself getting angry. Her temper rising. It was true… beast never did like Inuyasha. Especially, after what he did to her but her beast wouldn't lie to her either.

"How is he using us?"

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"Sesshoumaru, you being the most honest will explain why you forced your self upon Kagome." Toga demanded… looking straight in to his son's eyes. "Father, I didn't want to 'force' myself on her… my beast…" Sess was cut off by Inuyasha.

"Like hell! Kagome's probably traumatized by now!"

"Inuyasha let your brother speak."

"Half brother." Sesshoumaru growled out as Toga was started to bellow angrily.

Kagome came down stairs with so much grace it demanded attention.

"Uh, hello…"

"Kagome my dear I apologize for my son…"

"It's ok I… Well it was partly my fault. I had no reason to be in his room. I was curious and I'm sorry." She blushed making her look even better.

"Kagome…I…would like..." everyone looked at him. Some of them were mad and some confused and one…ecstatic? He took a deep breath

"Will you do me the honor of letting me court you?"

2222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

Hey…yeaaaaaaaaaaaa well it's been a while a long while I'm so sorry I haven't updated but I forgot I had this story so I had to read it over again so when schools out I'll probably be posting no chapters everyday…if all goes well so please read and review and I reread some of the review wow guys thank you I love reading reviews anyways who do you think wants to court kagome, who's pissed and who's happy lol the last two are kinda easy right please please review and thank my beta **Golden-Eyed-Girl.**


	9. hey

hey everyone…yea well it's the last day of school and I'm loving it lol well I'm going into my story again and I need everyone's help please!! I need you guy's to go to my profile and vote on who I should make kagome's first "victim" Mushin, Sesshoumaru, Toshe ,Hakushin, other, or Inuyasha please if you cant vote on my profile leave my a review please!!!! On another note I'm thinking about starting some new stories so PLEASE PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Ok here it goes…

Summery

kagome has been living by herself since she was 12 years old now at 17 she's found out and sent to live with a sister that left her and her mother 5 years ago but what happens when she meets her sisters fiancé Sesshoumaru

Summery

Kagome and Sesshoumaru got married to merge their company's but when kagome can't take anymore of Sesshoumaru's womanizing ways she demands a divorce which Sesshoumaru is more than happy to agree to what happens when a week before they are to sign the divorce papers he falls in love with her….hard


	10. courting?

_Last time:_

_Kagome came down stairs with so much grace it demanded attention. _

"_Uh, hello…"_

_ "Kagome my dear I apologize for my son…"_

"_It's ok I… Well it was partly my fault. I had no reason to be in his room. I was curious and I'm sorry." She blushed making her look even better._

"_Kagome…I…would like..." everyone looked at him. Some of them were mad and some confused and one…ecstatic? He took a deep breath…"Will you do me the honor of letting me court you?" _

2222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

Kagome's p.o.v

'I was shocked. Wow, I couldn't believe it. My plan was working faster than I thought… I didn't even do much…wha-what should I do!?'

"Toshe…you're so sweet I would lov-" I was cut off by Inuyasha yelling RIGHT IN MY EAR! I glared at him over my shoulder while Toshe and Toga growled…wait why did Toga growl?

"As I was SAYING, I would love for you to be one of my suitor's… but-"

"But? BUT? Aw man, there's a but… damnit!" growled Toshe. I looked at him and smiled.

"I'm sorry but back home I have 2 suitor's already so…"

"What? How did they get to be your suitor?" roared Inuyasha.

'Oh yeah, I forgot he didn't know about that…damnit!'

My voice took a formal tone."In order to be considered a potential mate you must first beat me in a competition."

"…" everyone was silent until Inuyasha yelled AGAIN.

"WHAT! Is that all I-umm anyone has to do to be your mate?" Inuyasha stepped closer to me and I glared

"No that is only the right to court me, to become my mate is an entirely different story." I paused and looked to Sesshoumaru, Toshe, Hakushin, Mushin and smiled shyly.

"My mate will have to be strong, intelligent, powerful, and understanding and most importantly faithful."

It took everything in me not to glare at Inuyasha when I said that but it didn't even matter. I don't think he heard me, by the look on his face, he was in lala land with Hakushin.

Mushin had his eyes glued to me lust filling his heated gaze. I felt like he was about to grab me and have his way with me.

Toshe smiled at me his eyes full of hope…ok that was a shock. How can he be so hopeful already? I haven't even started working on him yet…

'_Master are you having second thoughts on the plan…do not forget what they said behind our back. They are not worthy of our pity.' _

I know that but still I felt a strong pull to him was I falling for the plan myself…no, I couldn't but maybe if someone can prove their worth I would finally have a mate.

I looked at Toga for a second and he looked like he was in paradise…what was he thinking about anyways?

"Toshe, I would like it if you were able to court me. Do you have a competition in mind?" I asked sweetly.

"Yes! How about hand to hand comb-" Toshe was cut of by all his brothers growling at him.

Sesshoumaru, Hakushin, Mushin even Inuyasha got right in his face. "THAT IS NOT A FAIR YOU ARE A MALE." Sesshoumaru's voice boomed.

"Yes, he is right that is not a fair battle, are you trying to bring us shame!" Hakushin voiced his anger although not as loud as Sesshoumaru.

Mushin had a sinister smile. "Do you wish she was yours that badly Toshe?"

I tried not to laugh. "Do you all think me so weak to not have any battle skills?" I asked raising an eyebrow looking directly at Inuyasha.

His face got hot and he was about to stutter a response until I held up my hand and looked over at Toshe. "I think a sparring match is in order, don't you?"

'_Now the only question is… do I let him win or not?'_

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Toshe's p.o.v

I couldn't believe it I was so exited I know I'm going to win, no doubt about that and then I'll have the perfect mate.

"We have to do it now, the sooner your mine the better." I couldn't help but smirk. Yeah, I know I was being cocky but, hey, I was about to win the greatest prize ever. I think I deserve to be a little smug.

She smirked right back. "We shall see."

Damn, I have to concentrate but looking at her is causing my erection to grow even more. Damn, she's so HOT!

"I…need …some time to get ready." I have to fix this before its to noticeable. I turned around only to find why my family was so quiet. Man, if looks could kill I'd dead right now…well all except for dad. What the**- **he looked like he was in heaven**. **I heard her giggling behind me and I remembered why I needed to get out of here. I have a feeling this one is going to take awhile to 'deflate'.

2222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

Please thank my beta Golden-Eyed-Girl and Cloud Nova for reminding me. I'm really really sorry I took so long but I forgot again. Sorry… PLEASE **PLEASE** review they mean a lot to me!


	11. Round 1

Kagome's p.o.v

Toshe smirked at me. His arrow was about a centimeter from the center target.

Ok, I WAS going to let him win but now I don't fucking think so. I smiled back and tried to concentrate.

'_Hit the mark.' _I didn't even have to look back at the target. Toshe's face said it all.

_**Flashback**_

"Kagome…"

I heard when Toshe knocked on my door.

"One minute please!" I called out. Before I could get the door all the way open Toshe started stuttering.

"I'm so sorry but I didn't think."

Ok I was so confused and I guess my face showed it because he quickly explained.

"I mean there is no way in hell I can possibly hit someone so beautiful." Toshe blushed.

I smiled but mentally my rolled eyes. '_Yeah, it isn't like you had a chance.'_

"Ok so do you have another challenge in mind?" I said softly looking down so he wouldn't see the annoyance on my face.

"…well, what you are good at?"

'_Toshe is sweet but….maybe that's just an act.'_ I pretended to think for a while "…Archery, what about you?"

Suddenly his nervous smile turned into a full blown grin. "I think I can handle that."

"That's not fair!" screamed Toshe. I tired so hard not to laugh but I couldn't stop the giggle that passed through my lips.

"Toshe, I won fair and square." I said. Seriously man, he reminded me of—

"Can I have another chance, please?" he seemed frantic. Maybe I should take pity on him.

'_No, we have no time for this. We have to find the strongest male." _My beast was right but it wasn't really fair to Toshe. I mean I am half priestess, so archery came naturally.

"Ha, it's my turn." I turned to glare at Inuyasha. I had forgotten he was there for a second.

"Half-Inuyasha…" Sesshomaru grunted out. I knew what he meant to say but I let it slide. At least he was trying to be nice.

"I do believe that your mate wouldn't appreciate that."

"What?" Inuyasha looked dumfounded. The idiot was going to ruin my plans, I sighed.

"He is right Inuyasha." I think he finally got it because he shut up.

"Well, then who's next?" I smiled straight at Mushin and he smirked back.

"Name your challenge." I said boldly. He laughed loudly.

"You are so sure of yourself?" I smirked.

"Of course…" he was so cocky. Let's see him back it up.

"I challenge you to…"

* * *

Ok people I finally have a new chapter out. Happy Thanksgiving! Please thank my beta Golden-Eyed-Girl and please, please review. I promise to write back.


End file.
